One Mistake Less
by Daniella Consuela
Summary: It is often said that dreams are the mind's way of dealing with issues one can not come to finish consciously, so it's done subconsciously. Well, what happens when four different types of dreams occur all connected with four different people...
1. Prolouge: Dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing. So there you go. 

Summary: It is often said that dreams are the mind's way of dealing with issues one can not come to finish consciously, so it's done subconsciously. Well, what happens when four different types of dreams occur all connected with four different people...not really having anything to do with one another?

A/N: Well here's the beginning to a new story. I'm hoping this one will be as good as most of my others are. (That's a total surprise. People like my writing lol.) I just decided it's time to get this idea out in the open. I hope you like!

A/N2: The truth is I had posted this not to long ago and had gotten some very good reviews. I immediately took it down not to long after though..becoming chicken. But now...now it's back up and I plan on continuing it. I'm on a roll. :)

* * *

_**'There's just so much to do...so much to say.' The dark haired diva thought to herself as she made her way around her block quickly turning the corner finishing up the last of her buttons on her heavy winter coat before moving onto her gloves neatly placed inside her pockets.**_

_**Here it was a very cold, very dark and very icy night and she was on her way to the nearest convenience store to pick up a few grocery items she had forgotten she needed for the big Christmas dinner she was planning to have for her spouse as well as both their families.**_

_**Her family was coming in the following night and her husband's the morning after along with him (from an overseas trip).**_

_**She sighed frowning. She herself had been scheduled to go tour "Down Under" with the rest of her coworkers and husband but an unfortunate injury had sent her home for the holiday and here she was...at home.**_

_**Seconds later the diva shrugged perking up considerably. Well no need to dwell on the past she supposed.**_

_**She was pretty confident the news that she needed to share would just about cause everyone to blow a gasit later on.**_

_**You see the dinner was just the beginning of a lot to help her ease her way right into the big bombshell she had been saving and was going to drop tonight.**_

_**Their dreams were finally coming true.**_

_**She couldn't believe it.**_

_**Just as the petite female reached the entrance of the store moments later and was about to enter, her cell phone went off startling her.**_

_**The automatic doors slid open as she reached into her big coat pocket to grab her phone, and she stepped inside the warm complex going to remove her gloves (for now, but not before placing the cell phone under her chin), placing them both into her pocket then proceeding to walk of towards the nearest aisle.**_

_**Her cell phone continued to ring but it was decided right at that moment that no phone calls would be taken from her tonight.**_

_**She smiled.**_

_**Whoever it was could wait for now. She was going no where important and in the happy mood she was in at the moment, she really didn't want bad news right now.**_

_**Something told her it was.**_

_**But not so important to check.**_

_**All was right at the moment**_

_**The brunette came across a center table stacked with two for one sales of already made rolls and grabbed a bag each.**_

_**Perfect! Some rolls, a cake, what else did she need?**_

_**Thirty minutes had went and gone as the brunette had wandered to and fro in the store picking up the items she had needed before she had finally found herself in the front of store check out quickly.**_

_**"Whoa! That sure is a lot to carry miss. Are you sure you don't need any help," The current cashier who was ringing her up asked the diva and she shook her head smiling.**_

_**"Nope. Everything's under control, but thanks for offering."**_

_**As the petite female bent to pick up her bag of groceries for the night her stomach growled and she let out a little surprised "Oh!" raising her eyebrows.**_

_**Guess she hadn't realized she had missed a whole entire meal today.**_

_**That was rare.**_

_**After everything was situated and all was in the right places and she was content, the female stepped out of the store into the cold now fully dark night and started to head home quickly.**_

_**About another thirty minutes had passed once more before she was finally able to set foot into her house and be greeted by her little dog, Dayne.**_

_**"Hey mister," She crooned out ruffling the dog's little ears and he barked happily.**_

_**She smiled kicking off her shoes by the door, dropping her keys on the nearby hallway table before heading down the hallway to the kitchen.**_

_**As she went to reach for her refrigerator door after quickly entering the kitchen, an annoying little beep sounded behind her and she cocked her head to the side.**_

_**A Phone Call. Again.**_

_**She rounded her little isle in the middle of the kitchen reaching over to push the answering machine button.**_

**BEEP**

_**"You have reached the home of Mr. and Mrs...well..you most likely already know whom this is don't you? Or else you wouldn't have called..." Laughing could be heard afterwards followed by: "Just leave a message and one of us will be sure to get back to you soon ok?"**_

**BEEP**

_**Someone coughed on the other line as the message machine picked it up followed by "Nice to know we still have that on our message machine."**_

_**It seemed the person finally realized they were being taped because there was an awkward moment of silence before they spoke out again: "Oh! Hey baby. Guess who?"**_

_**The diva sighed rolling her eyes good naturally.**_

_**Jericho.**_

_**"How are you doing," Chris continued to speak out over the machine and the female turned to start putting up her groceries. "I really wanted to hear your voice but obviously you're not home. Why? Where are you? You better not be out late."**_

_**The brunette chuckled a little. Just like him to be pestering somebody when they weren't in to hear it.**_

_**The diva sighed, crumpling up the brown paper bag in her hand finally done with the groceries.**_

_**It's been to long since I last talked to him the female thought as the message ended not to long afterwards. 'Time for a phone call.'**_

_**She reached over placing a hand onto the cordless on the counter but just as she brought it up to check for a dial tone the phone jerked ringing loudly.**_

_**"Oh! Geez!" She yelled out jumping back placing a hand over her chest breathing heavily. "People have really got to stop doing that to me," She gasped.**_

_**She slowly brought the phone to her ear after allowing her breathing to return to normal. "H..Hello," She stuttered out and was quickly rewarded with a relieved sigh followed by a loud booming voice.**_

_**"Mrs. Jericho? Is this Mrs. Jericho?"**_

_**The diva frowned. "Yes, it is. May I ask who's calling?"**_

_**"Why yes. This is Mr. Bernadeck from the United Flight Airlines."**_

_**"Ok."**_

_**"I'm afraid I have some very bad news Ma'am."**_

_**"Well..Um..Like what," The diva asked walking out of her kitchen and down the hall towards her living room.**_

_**The person on the other side let out a shaky sigh before speaking out once more. "I'm..well..it's pretty big Ma'am. Maybe you should-"**_

_**"No! Please tell. I can't stand the suspense," the female cut in finally coming to sit down the velvet couch placed directly by her front window. "What is it?"**_

_**"I..well..it's really big miss."**_

_**"Get on with it," The diva barked out not meaning to do so and the man on the other side of the line spoke quickly as if being shot.**_

_**"Well, there's been an accident."**_

_**"An..an accident?" The female asked already dreading the worst. "W..what kind of accident?"**_

_**"Well, you have heard about the weather haven't ya miss?"**_

_**"Yes, That's really not important right now. The weather has been quite normal over the states lately. What's the problem here?"**_

_**"Um..you see..there's been some harsh storms since around two P.M. your time."**_

_**The diva frowned. Since when? She had not known about this.**_

_**"Um, Ok. So please tell me what you needed to say."**_

_**"Well I'm not so sure that's such a good-"**_

_**"Please," The female cut in for the second time that night as a look of worry etched it's way across her face.**_

_**'Please let Chris be okay, please let Chris be okay.'**_

_**"Mrs. Jericho I'm sorry to inform you over the phone like this...but your husband's...he didn't quite make the rest of the flight."**_

_**The diva nodded slowly coming to sit up straight onto the couch, somehow she had managed to lie down.**_

_**"You..N..No. You're wrong. This can't be...He can't be..You're wrong! You lie..he can't be..he can't be..."**_

_**"Look. If there's anything we can do Mrs.-"**_

_**"No! No. There's nothing you can do! You've done enough damn it!"**_

_**The diva slammed the phone down on the table, not bothering to turn the receiver off, before bringing her hands back up to wrap around her forearms.**_

_**No.**_

_**This couldn't be right.**_

_**This couldn't be true.**_

_**He wouldn't have just left without knowing...**_

_**A knock sounded on the front door.**_

_**She didn't hear it. She started to rock back and forth slowly.**_

_**The tears didn't come...they were already there after she had had to cut in to get the person to speak the second time.**_

_**He had left her.**_

_**She placed her hand over her abdomen shaking her head.**_

_**He had left them both...**_

_**The last thing she heard was the front door opening somehow and the yell of "Surprise!" before everything blacked out.**_

_**And all was gone.  
**_

* * *

A/N3: So whatcha think? I'm hoping at least alright.


	2. Prolouge: Teardrops

A/N: I'd like to say thank you for the responses I've received regarding the first chapter thus far. As for who the mystery woman is in the first chapter..Well, Lol. That'll come at a later time. :p Heh Heh..Prepared to be confused. (Not only by this one as well, but probably the next two to follow)

* * *

_**  
There was complete and utter silence as he stepped into the house.**_

_**Not a word was exchanged or muttered between the two as the guy stalked forward taking everything into sight, almost like a predator stalking his prey.**_

_**After about a moment or so of exploring, or doing whatever it was he was doing the male turned to stare at the scantily clad female currently fidgeting under his gaze, adverting her own gaze anywhere but on him.**_

_**He continued to watch her and after about another minute or two of silence the female dared to speak up, breaking the silence.**_

_**"This is how you wanted it, isn't it?"**_

_**A small smirk found it's way onto the blonde male's face and when the female dared to look up making eye contact a full-blown smile overtook the small smirk on the guy's face.**_

_**It was beautiful..Just beautiful to know he had this kind of power over her.**_

_**To know he could do this.**_

_**The tear tracks..they belonged to him and only him. The setting of the house, his. The clothing style? Yes, His. It was his doing. All of it was.**_

_**She had tried at least to hide the tear tracks as best as she could, to show even she had some sense of dignity left but it just didn't work. He somehow always managed to find them.**_

_**She knew this was why he was studying her face closely. The glasses had not helped whatsoever.**_

_**Why'd she even bother?...She knew why actually.**_

_**This made him feel very powerful, so in control. She knew it. She actually hated it.**_

_**But she didn't hate him...**_

_**She could never bring herself to hate him.**_

_**"Come here," The guy growled and the brunette hesitantly stepped forward about a step or two before stopping completely.**_

_**"Closer," The guy growled again and the female couldn't help but flinch and back away.**_

_**Oh, she knew there was going to be trouble for that one later on, but sometimes..She just couldn't help it.**_

_**The guy sighed running a hand swiftly through his shoulder-length blonde hair. "Do you want me to leave," He asked turning to go.**_

_**"No!" The female shot forward grabbing desperately onto one the male's arms, pulling him toward her. "I don't ever want you to go. Don't leave me," She pleaded.**_

_**"Well," The guy chuckled a little pulling the woman flush against him and she gasped. "Next time listen to me," He finished right before yanking her head back by the back of her hair dropping his mouth onto hers in a rough kiss.**_

_**Seizing his neck in her small hands the female pulled herself even closer ridding the possibility of any space that could have been left between the two allowing the male to kiss her as he pleased.**_

_**'This is all I have..' She thought. 'There won't be any better.'**_

_**After about a minute the guy pulled back dropping his hand from in between her hair, unwrapping it, gathering her left wrist quickly in the said hand.**_

_**"Let's go," He mumbled pulling the female towards the door.**_

_**"But," She spoke up only to be cut off.**_

_**"Let's go," The guy repeated and the female had nothing better to do but let him drag her off and out of the house.**_

* * *

_**  
She stepped out of the black rental shaking uncontrollably.**_

_**"Aww. Baby..What's the matter," the guy asked as he rounded his side of the car coming to step behind the dark haired female. "Are you cold?"**_

_**She shook even more as she felt a light kiss placed directly on her neck.**_

_**Degrading.**_

_**Completely and absolutely degrading.**_

_**She had never experience anything so bad in her entire life.**_

_**All the hands, and all the words, all the...it was completely terrifying.**_

_**She pushed away from the solid body currently behind her, trying to create enough distance between her and him.**_

_**"I...I. Why," She asked. "Why?"**_

_**The blonde male shrugged. "It was something new. A little something I've been wanting to see from you for a long time. I didn't know you had it in you," He replied reaching forward to place a hand upon her cheek only to have her back away wrapping her arms around herself.**_

_**"Stop it," She hissed. "Just stop it. Why do you always feel the need to do things like that," She asked.**_

_**"Like what," the guy frowned.**_

_**"You always make me feel like I'm lower than dirt..no where near as good as anybody else. Why?"**_

_**The male looked pass the female placing his hands into his front jean pockets. "Look..I really hope this isn't going to cut into our 'alone' time because time's a' tickin'."**_

_**The female sighed. "You're not even...You..Oh forget it."**_

_**"Good," The former champ smiled coming forward to wrap his arms around the female only for a moment before letting her go. "I was starting to worry there."**_

_**The two walked on in silence coming up to the front of the house, but before the female could even think of turning the key currently in the key slot of her door the blonde wrapped his arms around from behind her grabbing her wrists.**_

_**"Wha-"**_

_**Once the pain had made it's self known to her back the brunette's mind let her come to the conclusion that she was being trapped.**_

_**After having been pushed roughly against the door she struggled, giving out a close to inaudible squeak. "What are you-"**_

_**"Right here," He mumbled leaning forward placing a light kiss on her lips.**_

_**Unusual.**_

_**"Right here?" She asked as she continued to struggle not exactly up to par with the situation.**_

_**If anything she was now terrified of what this man could do to her.**_

_**She had never been terrified of him before and if anything she..was never terrified of anything to begin with. She had the power..she always had the power.**_

_**"Right here," He replied wiggling his eyebrows.**_

_**There was a moment of something as the two stood there and she frowned, he tilted his head to the side and she frowned even more.**_

_**"Please let me go," The female simply asked the superstar as she went to slip under his arms, he threw his hands on either side of her head before roughly grabbing her hips.**_

_**"Where do you think you're going," He asked.**_

_**"You're talking about that," She stated as if her realization would be clear to anyone and everyone placing a hand on the guy's mouth just as it was ready to descend on her's once again. "I can not do that again. I will not be weak..I am not weak."**_

_**Stupid! She knew it sounded stupid. But hey! What was wrong with the truth in order to stall?**_

_**"You already are," The guy shrugged looking away for a second before turning to look at her again, as if it was no big deal degrading this women anymore than she had already been.**_

_**"I..um..I can't."**_

_**The big moment.**_

_**"You can't" He asked as if he couldn't even understand the two words or had never ever heard them in his whole entire life. "You can't?" He repeated.**_

_**"That's what I said," The brunette said quietly as she pushed herself off the door and completely into the guy.**_

_**"Your actions speak otherwise." He smirked**_

_**"I think you should leave." She stated backing down.**_

_**"Maybe I don't want to," He retaliated.**_

_**"Maybe you should."**_

_**The guy shook his head. "Nah..I think I'll stick around"**_

_**There was a monumental stare down before the female gave in and as if on que and dreading the worst the weather decided to remind her of earlier. Earlier when..**_

_**The rain had been running steadily all day but now it gave a sense of haste as it picked up speed, the dark clouds started to roll in.**_

_**This wasn't good. Earlier the sun could be seen.**_

_**Lightening flashed as they continued to stare and the thunder soon followed.**_

_**If that wasn't a sign of the worst the beautiful brunette didn't know what would be.**_

_**"Hunter," She whispered placing a hand upon the doorknob.**_

_**"Yeah?" He inched forward.**_

_**"Goodbye."**_

_**In a split second the door opened and in stumbled the brunette landing straight on her back, she kicked the door closed and lied there listening.**_

_**Listening to the sound of the pounding on her door, listening to the constant pitter patter of the raindrops, just listening.**_

_**If only it had happened that way...**_

* * *

_**  
The tension in the room was mounted on full uncomfortableness...**_

_**Or it would have been full uncomfortableness if that had actually been a word.**_

_**He stared across the room at her, she stared elsewhere.**_

_**She really didn't want to be here and that thought alone scared the heck out of her.**_

_**Since when did she never want to be here with him?**_

_**Try never.**_

_**Thunder rumbled outside after the room lit up from he lightning before.**_

_**He inched forward a little bit on the couch he sat on.**_

_**The female jerked.**_

_**It hadn't been the thunder...she knew that for sure. It was the movement scaring her half to death.**_

_**God! What was wrong with her?**_

_**"What is wrong with you," He asked. Just her thoughts exactly.**_

_**"I.." She didn't know. She knew what she wanted to ask, she knew what she wanted to say but why she was so jumpy? Hell, he probably could tell her himself.**_

_**"Come here," He said.**_

_**"Hunter..I don't really think-"**_

_**"Please," He muttered.**_

_**She hesitated turning her back on him to stare at the mantel piece above her fire place.**_

_**The first picture to come into eyesight was not the one she wanted to see.**_

_There they were.._

_Wiping her clinging hair to the side of her face the brunette released a loud puff of breath jutting out her lower lip. "Come on please? Oh, please, please, please, please, pleasse?"_

_"I said no."_

_"But..This is the first if not only, time I've asked you this and you won't do it for me. Why? It'll be quick I promise. You look great."_

_"No."_

_Hopping off the car the slim beauty's eyes filled with unshed tears, her lower lip trembling. "But..you promised.."_

_"I.." The guy looked up and upon seeing his lover's face, cracked. "Baby-"_

_"You promised me," She whined. "It's just one picture Jericho. One stupid little picture!"_

_The one stupid picture she'd cling on, the one she'd always love._

_"Come on now sweetie," Chris laughed as he walked forward shaking his head a little. "It's hardly anything to cry about."_

_A tear made it's way down one her cheeks and Chris sighed._

_She opened her arms to him and he reached forward wrapping his arms around her back pulling her forward. "Come on baby," He whispered. "Don't cry. You know I didn't mean to hurt you," He said burying his face into her wet, stringy, yet surprisingly still, vanilla smelling hair._

_Today she had went wild today and curled her hair in all kinds of spirals. She was usually very conservative when it came to hair styles and clothing but..It had been more puffy than usual which in truth was never, her hair always laid flat. He loved the change._

_She said she had felt daring that day._

_Car Racing and Roller Coasters she could do._

_But that was only that day...the only day._

_And that was the last one they experienced together._

_"I know," She whispered flattening her palms onto his back, loosening her grip a little. "I..know."_

_Pulling back blue eyes met his and she pouted still._

_"Darling please?"_

_Raising both her eyebrows the female couldn't help but laugh. "Darling?"_

_Chris shrugged. "Would you rather I call you something like my snuggle bear or sugar pie?"_

_Shaking her head the brunette continued to laugh._

_"Ok then," Jericho replied. "I thought so."_

_Grabbing both sides of her face into his hands The Self Proclaimed 'Rock Star' guided the woman forward as his head bent opposite in which her feet were moving._

_His lips met hers and she couldn't help but smile against his backing up a little, her lower back meeting the car._

_Oh yeah! The car! What was it about the car again?_

_Hoisting her self onto it with a little bit of help never losing contact with his lips somehow she pulled him closer, as she lowered herself down to lay on the hood._

_He leaned over in order to keep the said contact and she couldn't help but let out a triumph "Ha!", but of course it came out something like "Hauh!"._

_This was even better! Forget the side by side stuff, kissage was good!_

_Kissage she could live with forever._

_Letting go of her grip around Chris' neck, the brunette raised one finger on one of her hands before lowering it once bringing it back up again._

_Click._

_Quickly pulling away from her and out of breath Chris looked into the face of the amused female and frowned._

_"What the-"_

_"Got ya!" She yelled hopping off the car, running to get into it. "You fell for it hook, line and sinker. Silly boy!"_

_He growled as he said her name and she closed the passenger side door of the car, but not before getting into the car quickly._

_Closing his eyes tightly Chris buried his head into his hands._

_The woman smiled as she looked over to her right and out the window._

_There stood Kurt out in the open camera in hand a smirk on his face._

_Chris never did find out who had taken that picture of them two._

_**She had barely even registered anyone in the house let alone the presence behind her as she kept staring at the picture, her hand somehow making a journey of it's own, her finger traveling along the edges of the frame.**_

_**Chris.**_

_**Her Chris.**_

_**"Come with me," Hunter urged grabbing ahold of both the female's shoulders.**_

_**She jerked her hand away as if she had been burnt and took in a deep breath.**_

_**Back to the matter at hand...**_

_**Turning in 'The Game's' embrace the female studied her companion and he looked away his gaze traveling down her arms as did his hands before both reached her hands.**_

_**Pulling her away from the mantel piece Hunter turned around pulling her with him to walk up the stairs to the house.**_

_**The trip was to quick or according to him as slow as can be.**_

_**She had no time to think, no time to register what had happened downstairs when she had studied that picture.**_

_**No tears. She hadn't cried.**_

_**Hand met her hips and her eyes widened.**_

_**What the..**_

_**She looked down.**_

_**There sat Chris..No. She shook her head. Hunter...there sat Hunter looking at her.**_

_**And instead of love in the eyes she met there was impatience.**_

_**Of course. That was always. This wasn't Chris, this was Hunter. Why was she thinking about Chris now?**_

_**Easy. She always did.**_

_**The grip on her hips tightened and that's when she realized she had completely forgotten about her company again.**_

_**Looked away.**_

_**"Look at me." Hunter demanded.**_

_**She did just that.**_

_**"Tell me what I want to hear."**_

_**She shook her head and Hunter shrugged.**_

_**No bother. He didn't really care tonight. He'd make her say it some other time..right now he just wanted her.**_

_**She looked on in confusion as he laid back letting her go.**_

_**What? No fight tonight? None of the..the harsh words he always spewed? How about the roughness.**_

_**He watched her before he spoke up again. "Come here.."**_

_**And that's when she cracked.**_

_**Her tears falling like the rain outside.**_

_**She climbed her way onto him, her tears never stopping.**_

_**And he leaned up his lips roughly meeting hers as his hand tangled in her hair from behind...**_


	3. Prolouge: Choices

A/N: I know Midni...I know. ;p 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_It was like something out of a movie._**

**_On one side of the door right behind him stood the very beautiful, very rich and wise yet deadly Stephanie McMahon._**

**_On the other, in front of him, the sometimes sinister, sometimes psycho, yet adoringly lovable and caring Victoria._**

**_And he was in the middle of the two..._**

**_They both stood there watching him, watching each other, watching him, neither of them moving, neither of them doing much of anything..and he could not believe this was happening._**

**_He didn't know what to do._**

**_He never thought the day would come where he'd be trapped between the two._**

**_Granted neither of them told him otherwise he knew better..._**

**_He'd have to choose eventually._**

**_He'd not only have to choose between the two very beautiful and intelligent women, one of which he always loved and one he had grown to care about, a current best friend, but possibly face major repercussions at the hands of his male best friend who in turned cared for the two standing here before him today._**

**_Reaching forward the blonde shook away his current thoughts only caring about the moment and pulled his friend close into a tight hug. "Vic! How's it going?"_**

**_The woman simply let him hold her for a moment, before looking behind him at the other woman only attempting to pull back and catch his gaze after catching Stephanie McMahon's. She shook her head. "It's going."_**

**_Holding his friend at arms length the blonde studied his friend as if she was some kind of specimen that needed studying and squinted his eyes. "You look different," He stated._**

**_"Nonsense," Victoria answered. "You saw me just yesterday."_**

**_The guy scratched his head his brows going up in confusion. "Yeah...But still something's different."_**

**_Victoria shook her head going to answer her friend but before she could do just that the woman behind the male cleared her throat and both looked her way._**

**_"Oh right.." The guy muttered. "Vici why don't you come on in."_**

**_"Yes..Do." The other woman spoke up._**

**_Two pairs of eyes caught Stephanie McMahon's and she raised her brows, shrugging in the process. "I'm just trying to be polite," She simply stated._**

**_There was silence as everyone made their way back into the male's living room to sit._**

**_Everyone in the room knew there was less than friendly feelings between the two females. Hell, the whole locker room knew it. There was an unspoken resentment toward the other and it was hard to figure out why..but it was there._**

**_"So.."_**

**_"Chris and I were just talking about getting together later tonight," Stephanie threw out just to get a reaction out of the other brunette._**

**_It worked._**

**_Victoria nodded, looking down to the floor. "I see."_**

**_The guy gave Stephanie a look and she shrugged again. "What?"_**

**_Ignoring her question he looked to his friend to see her arms quickly band themselves around her midsection._**

**_"Vicki?"_**

**_Slowly raising her head the energetic beauty met Stephanie's gaze..again. "I have to tell you something."_**

**_Raising her eyebrows Stephanie threw a hand onto her chest dramatically, her eyes going wide. "You..have something to say..to me?"_**

**_"No."_**

**_"But you just said-"_**

**_"I wasn't talking to you."_**

**_"I see," Stephanie said. "Care to share anyway?_**

**_"No, not really," Victoria answered. "It's kinda private. Would you care to leave?"_**

**_Stephanie sneered at the other woman and the male jumped up off the couch._**

**_"Okay and that is enough!"_**

**_"What?" Both females asked, glaring at each other after realizing the sync they had._**

**_"You." He pointed to Stephanie._**

**_She had the nerve to look remotely offended._**

**_"And you," He finished pointing to Victoria. "You're both unbelievable. Everytime you two meet up it's like the barbs have to automatically start up, the glares are shot out, the tension rises. What is it that has you two so on edge whenever you come together," The guy asked unknowingly._**

**_Stephanie gave the man before her a disbelieving look and Victoria shook her head looking away._**

**_"You don't know," Stephanie ground out._**

**_"I..I...well, no. What is it? Tell me please."_**

**_"Simply put," Victoria looked her best friend's way and struggled to give a small smile. "It's you.."_**

**_"Me! What have I ever done to the two of you besides befriend you?"_**

**_"You're the trouble," Stephanie gave the guy a pointed look and his expression grew grim._**

**_"I don't buy it. This is a bunch of bullshit that what's it is. All these words you two spew are directed toward me?"_**

**_"No," Victoria answered._**

**_"OK then what is it!"_**

**_For once Stephanie gave the woman beside her a small smirk. "I swear he can be so dense at times."_**

**_Victoria nodded._**

**_And all at once everything returned to normal. Gone was the smirk and gone was the joke and the only thing left in the large room was the tapping of feet as the blonde in front of the two women walked to and fro pacing his way across the floor._**

**_He just didn't get it. He couldn't figure it out._**

**_He never could with these two._**

**_All a sudden a shrill ringing broke the silence in the room and Victoria's eyes grew wide._**

**_Shoot! This was not working out the way she had planned. She was supposed to have told him by now. The call was to make sure she had actually gone through with it. Let him know..._**

**_"Aren't you going to answer that?"_**

**_Victoria placed a hand on her Jean pocket which had the phone enclose in it and closed her eyes, the vibration nearly driving her crazy._**

**_Reality was killing her these days._**

**_"Hey Vic-" "Victoria! Are you going to answer that stupid phone," Stephanie yelled._**

**_She shook her head a loud huff of breath leaving her body quickly. "I'm scared," She whispered._**

**_"Scared," The blonde asked._**

**_"Scared," Stephanie repeated looking over Victoria's way._**

**_"I..I uh..Roc I really need to talk to you."_**

**_"I know, you already said that before but aren't you going to answer that phone first?"_**

**_"The phone call deals with-"_**

**_"Oh forget this," Stephanie cut in reaching over to promptly reach in the other woman's pocket and gather the phone into her small palms. "I'll answer it myself since Victoria here...is so scared," She mocked._**

**_The other two occupants' eyes grew wide, one in surprise, one in fear and the brunette desperately tried to grab a hold of her phone from the other woman. "Stephanie no!"_**

**_But it fell on deaf ears as Stephanie flipped open the phone in her hand her eyebrows drawn upward in amusement as her mouth twitched desperately ready to spout off whatever news Victoria had to tell._**

**_Obviously it was really important in order for the all mighty Victoria to be scared._**

**_She'd be pleased._**

**_"Hello," She spoke into the phone and the other woman's gaze met the man's face as he watched Stephanie in wonderment._**

**_"I'm pregnant," Victoria muttered_**

**_"Did you-" Was the only thing Stephanie could manage to hear from the phone before Victoria spoke up._**

**_"What?" The guy's gaze slowly went to his friend on the couch._**

**_She looked down to the floor and Stephanie's mouth fell open in shock._**

**_"Hold on, hold on, hold on. This is to good to be true." Stephanie exclaimed closing the phone in her hand cutting off any further words from the male on the phone not realizing it was her best friend trying to reach Victoria. Stephanie jumped up off the couch her hands grabbing her sides. "What did you say?"_**

**_"I.." Victoria looked up._**

**_"Pregnant," The guy dumbly asked._**

**_Victoria nodded._**

**_"It's Steven's isn't it?" Stephanie asked doing nothing to hide her happiness at the brunette's news and the blonde beside her slowly started to shake his head._**

**_"Oh no," He mumbled over and over. "No.."_**

**_Victoria sighed not really caring that the other woman was marveling at the expense of her news._**

**_It was already out in the open it wasn't like anything much worse could happen to her at this time._**

**_"Awww. Well, isn't that great? I'm pretty sure me and Roc are happy for you, aren't we Roc?"_**

**_Stephanie gave the male a little nudge on the side but he continued to sit there and look as if he had seen a ghost._**

**_"How," He asked._**

**_"You know how," Stephanie threw back continuing to size Victoria up her arms now crossed directly in front of her chest a full blown smile taking over her face._**

**_"When?"_**

**_"Four weeks ago."_**

**_"Are you and Steven back together?"_**

**_There was a moment of silence before Stephanie's laughter broke out all over the room. "Of course they are!" She turned to look at the male beside her and that's when she realized he was in fact serious. But he looked anything but happy.._**

**_Her smile dropped as did her arms._**

**_"What.." She whispered._**

**_The guy continued to look at Victoria as she did him and Stephanie's heart broke._**

**_She tried again. "I don't understand. Are you two.."_**

**_A question that everyone had no answer to._**

**_It would seem as if Victoria and the love of her life had done nothing but simply court each other for the most part of the year but they never said..they never let anyone know..they..._**

**_It felt as if the rug had been pulled out from under her feet because the next thing Stephanie knew she was on the ground staring at Victoria's feet her breath coming out in quick pants._**

**_Were they together she silently asked herself._**

**_She wanted to scream._**

**_She loved this man! Didn't he know that? Hadn't he known that?_**

**_"Stephanie," The blonde superstar said his eyes immediately shooting to the woman on the floor. He sunk down to kneel behind the woman. He knew her..what she was capable of. He knew she wouldn't show weakness in front of others but she sure as hell would show her fury in front of everybody else. He'd be ready to catch her._**

**_"You two.." Stephanie asked._**

**_"She's my best friend..and I was there for her but.."_**

**_"Wh-" Stephanie didn't even get to finish her sentence before her world decided to take a big spin and she dropped forward falling out._**

**_Victoria's eyes looking elsewhere but at the two on the floor. She was ruining any chance her best friend had with the woman he loved. She should have known that. She was so selfish. She didn't mean to come over and cause trouble._**

**_But she couldn't help the feeling that crept over her right now. It felt like someone was squeezing her heart for good measure and she would die anytime soon._**

**_Why did she have to feel like this right now? Why did she have to tell him? She truly didn't deserve the friendship they shared now..._**

**_She should have just pushed him away like she wanted to that very first day._**

**_Stephanie's body lied there unmoving on the floor before the other two in the room and the male's eyes grew wide. She looked so unfamiliar now. The weakness Stephanie had showed had not been expected. He felt so cold, so dark._**

**_"Does she hate me," He simply asked as he continued to stare down at Stephanie's still body._**

**_He was so into his thoughts about the woman on the floor before him that he didn't take notice of the one on the couch as she stood up and watched him._**

**_She wanted to slowly make her way over toward the door but she couldn't seem to take a step right now._**

**_Maybe she truly had no choice when it came right down to everything._**

**_She knew for sure that she could never go back to Steven and that she didn't love him anymore but she refused to stop her best friends happiness. She couldn't help the feeling that had crept up into her heart earlier at seeing Stephanie and him together today._**

**_Out of all the days._**

**_"I don't know anything anymore...I just don't know."_**

**_She had made only about three steps on her trek to the door before her friend decided to look up at her his eyes full of unshed tears. "What have I done Vicki? What have I done?"_**

**_'My God. This man..this wonderful man thinking he's at fault..'_**

**_"Come here," Victoria motioned, opening her arms to her friend on the floor and he slowly stood but it was her making her way to him._**

**_The gap between the two closed quickly and before either one of them knew it she had him wrapped tightly in her arms._**

**_He was crying. "Shh. It's not your fault, It's not your fault." She tried to reassure him. 'It's mine. I should have never gotten involved..'_**

**_"Is it.." He pulled away to stare into his friend's eyes and she slowly wiped away the tears. He was going to make her cry..and god only knew that was all she did when she first met him._**

**_She knew what he was asking and she thought she had the answer figured out, the one he wanted to hear._**

**_Victoria backed up grabbing her best friend's hands into her own. "No," She said. "No."_**

**_"Are you sur-"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"Would you be happy for me?"_**

**_"Of course."_**

**_And that was the last words that were spoken between the two before her best friend gave her hands a light squeeze only turning to study the woman on the floor afterwards._**

**_Moments later she found herself on the porch outside of the house phone in hand._**

**_The phone rang and she nodded. She knew this man all to well._**

**_But not well enough like the one in the house behind her.._**

**_Slowly bringing the offending object up to her ear after opening it she waited for the worried voice to speak to her._**

**_"Did you tell him?"_**

**_"I told him what he needs to hear..."_**

**_"But does he know-"_**

**_"That I'm pregnant? Yes. That it's his? No. I can't tell him Kurt, I just can't."_**

**_There was a sigh on the other side of the line before the Olympian spoke again. "I'm sorry Victoria. I'm so sorry.."_**

**_Victoria shrugged even though she knew her friend couldn't see it. "Hey..no biggie."_**

**_They both knew that was a lie._**

**_"He truly loves her you know?"_**

**_"I know," Kurt answered. 'I love you Victoria.' "So um..do you maybe want to come over and hang for a little bit? I'll cook for you while we watch a sappy chick flick, or we could listen to some music as you help me out, your choosing."_**

**_She knew she really had no choice but she had to try. "I really don't.."_**

**_"Toria," Kurt sighed._**

**_"I'll be over in a little bit."_**

**_"Can't wait." Both hung up and Victoria looked to the sky._**

**_Funny thing...she didn't notice the clouds before._**

**_It was as if her feelings were all out in the open for everyone to know yet her best friend couldn't see it..or see her._**

**_She'd better hurry before Kurt called again._**

**_Victoria ran off the porch and down to her car never looking back..._**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N2: Wow!


End file.
